The Identity Conspiracy
by KrazywithaK
Summary: Oneshot, after Attack of the Clones. When Anakin mistakes a decoy for Padme, their marriage, positions, and honor are at stake. It'll take a brilliant plan to bring down the Sith and keep the charade going.


"Padme, what are you doing here?" asked Anakin. It was a rather nice day, and the young Padawan was browsing around the small market on Naboo. He was slightly surprised to see his wife here. It was a day for meetings and the senators were supposed to be there to give their input to the discussion. "Not that I'm not happy to see you," he added hastily. She still hadn't turned around, so he put a hand on her shoulder. When she finally did, all thoughts of the meetings and the morning's training with Obi-Wan left his mind. Overcome with love, he didn't take much notice of the fact that they were near a public street in broad daylight. He leaned in to kiss her.

But he never did. "Woah!" said the girl as she backed away, making it clear that she was not the senator. "What the heck were you thinking, trying to kiss me? I don't even know you! Besides, you're a Jedi. That kind of behavior simply isn't allowed. Unless the council is changing things." Hearing this, Anakin panicked. It didn't seem that the girl was above ratting them out for marrying illegally.

"So…" he began. "You're not Padme…"

"Got that right," said the girl. "Senator Amidala," she said with an air of importance, "is busy today with negotiations. She asked me to get input from the people of Naboo on what they would like improved around here and transmit them to her. Then she's going to bring it up at the meeting." Anakin was still a little bit confused. The girl had looked so much like his beloved Padme. He didn't even need to ask, because the girl ended her speech with, "I'm merely her humble decoy."

A decoy! "Look," said Anakin, beginning his apologies. "I'm really sorry for…" _For what? _Thought Anakin. _Thinking you were my wife and trying to kiss you? _"It's just, for a moment…" _You looked as beautiful as she did? No, not really. _"I thought you were…"

"The senator?" finished the girl. "No, so sorry to disappoint you. You seemed really happy to see her…perhaps a little too happy, if you get my drift," she said in a manner that unnerved Anakin. He began to wonder if his suspicions were right. Coincidentally, the girl was wondering the same thing. "And if I really was Padme…well, I don't think the Jedi Council would consider it model behavior for a Padawan such as you to be kissing the senator of Naboo, especially when attachment is forbidden." She turned on her heels and strode away, leaving Anakin with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

* * *

The events of yesterday afternoon played through Anakin's head even as Obi-Wan continued to best him in training. "Anakin!" he said at last, finally penetrating his thoughts. "I know that you're just a Padawan," said his master as he turned off the lightsaber, "but honestly, even a Jedi without your skill would be at least making an effort. What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing, Master," replied Anakin, looking at his feet. "I'm just worried about Padme. The negotiations are far away, and there's lots of opportunity for her to be abducted, or worse." Even though it wasn't all he was thinking about, the concern in his voice was genuine. "I know she can take care of herself, but I'd feel more comfortable if I were the one protecting her." Obi-Wan sighed, then tried his best to console Anakin.

"She'll be fine," he offered, but he knew it wasn't enough. "Her guard is extensive, and the people of Naboo would do anything to protect her. It seems she's well liked by all. And while I'm glad you're enthusiastic enough to throw your own life on the line if it meant her safety, your duty is to the galaxy, not just one planet or one senator. She might not even be there, for all we know. She could have a decoy in her place." The idea of a decoy being at the negotiations, a very public event, did nothing to ease Anakin's mind.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin managed. "It's a comfort to know she has the support of her country. But after the way she helped me out when I was upset about my mother, I just can't bear to let her put herself in danger." Obi-Wan gave him a sympathetic smile, and he nearly broke down and told the whole story, about the secret wedding and the decoy's threat. But Anakin had learned to withhold his emotions for the sake of his position, and more importantly, his marriage.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone's favorite senator was leaving the conference room. All had gone well; despite the fact that she was one of the younger politicians involved in the discussion, the others respected her opinion and treated her as an equal. It was getting late and she was due to contact her decoy about the arrangements for her departure. With a little luck she just might be able to make another contact and get to talk to with someone who she'd been missing lately. It wouldn't be the same as seeing her husband in person, but it was better than nothing.

She entered the room and made her contact. "Hello, milady," said the hologram. "I trust the negotiations went well. All seems fine here on Naboo. The people are happy with the way the new queen is running things, but they are grateful that you were appointed senator. It makes for some stability."

"Very good," replied Padme. "I'll be returning to Naboo soon. It'd be a good idea to get a decent guard to accompany me, but I can get along on my own if they're needed elsewhere." The hologram nodded. Padme was about to suggest that the guards consist only of a few clone soldiers, but apparently the decoy already had an idea.

"With all due respect, milady," she began, "although the clones are highly trained and they would suffice, I do believe that the Republic isn't ready to sacrifice some of its prime fighting force." Padme wasn't disappointed, but she felt a pang of loss at not being considered as important as she had been as a queen. It wasn't really the luxury that she missed, but the ability to directly affect the people. "Might I suggest a few Jedi accompany you?" It surprised her that the decoy didn't consider the Jedi to be more of a sacrifice than a few clones. However, they were intended to be keepers of the peace.

"Good thinking," she replied. "But I insist that you only send two. The Republic is more important than my own safety. Perhaps a few of the Masters? Excluding the council, of course. No need to drag them away from their duty." Suddenly Padme felt slightly uncomfortable. She knew that if Anakin came along, it would be hard for his feelings to not get in the way. But she also knew how jealous he would be if Obi-Wan were chosen to go instead of he.

The decoy had made her selection. "What about Obi-Wan? His skill is great, and he has protected you very well in the past. And what about his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker? His reputation for surpassing the skill of even Master Yoda is widespread. Forgive me if I am incorrect, milady, but I believe the two of you were quite close." This made Padme even more uneasy. Even though it was well known that they had been friends when they met twelve years ago, she felt as though something were implied.

"Very well then," she finished, not showing any of her insecurity. "Anakin and Obi-Wan should be informed as soon as possible. I need to go prepare for my coming journey. Good night." The transmission ended with a click. After scanning the hallway thoroughly for any night owl politicians, Padme tuned the communications system to Anakin's frequency. "Ani? Are you there? It's Padme."

The response came muffled and garbled. "Padme…decoy…at the marketplace on Naboo…knows…married…" At last it came in clear. "You should be on the lookout. I'm sure that someone would use her to get you out of your position. Hold on…I'm getting another transmission."

"That'd be the request that you accompany me to Naboo," she recalled. "My decoy Nicola suggested that I have two Jedi come to get me so that it's safer. As you can guess, the other would be Obi-Wan." Anakin was about to protest, but Padme cut him off. "Look, I'm sorry but it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow, anyway. Wouldn't want anyone to find out about the wedding and all…so, goodnight. And…I love you."

"But…" Anakin said, attempting to tell her that what she had worried about so much could have very well happened. "I love you, too, Padme," he said, giving in and shutting the conversation down for the night. "Wouldn't want anyone to find out, eh, Padme?" he mused, talking aloud to the ceiling. "If only you knew, Padme, and if only she didn't…"

* * *

Nicola ended the transmission to the senator and began to safeguard the room. She locked the doors, shut the windows, and activated some minor security systems. She knew that the mission she was about to go on was both illegal and dangerous. Any association with the Sith was considered treason, and she was about to make contact with the most powerful Sith Lord and make plans against the government.

She tuned into the frequency that was used by the Sith Lord, Darth Sideous, and began her transmission. "Hello, Master," she said, on one knee before the hologram. "I have news that might be of service to our cause. I have discovered that Senator Padme Amidala will be heading back to her home planet of Naboo tomorrow. She will be accompanied by two Jedi, both a master and a Padawan."

"Excellent," drawled the Sith lord. "But she will still be guarded. However, both embarking and disembarking provide a chance for her to be attacked. You're loyal enough to be willing to eliminate a few pesky Jedi, or am I wrong?"

"No, Master," Nicola replied. "I am willing to make sacrifices for the sake of your Empire, or what will become your Empire. But that is not the best news. I have found evidence that Senator Amidala is married." The hologram bore an expression that could have been surprise, but the fuzzy blue light marred his facial features. "Her husband mistook me for her when I was on Naboo."

"This could prove useful," thought Darth Sideous. "If there was the idea of an Empire, Padme would be one of the few to oppose to it. The people wouldn't like to have a senator who kept secrets behind their backs…"

"Or breaks the law," interrupted his apprentice.

"What do you mean?" he retaliated.

"Anakin Skywalker," muttered Nicola. "Anakin saw me on Naboo. He thought I was Padme, and nearly kissed me. There is evidence against him, and I'm sure we can find it. Anakin's the type to be impulsive and be willing to break the law for the sake of someone he cares about. If our mission succeeds, we could remove the senator from office and get Anakin booted out of the Jedi order. And then…who knows?" The hologram nodded with approval. "He may even decide to join the Sith."

"Nicely put," said her master. "Proceed as you see fit, my apprentice."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Anakin were already headed to Naboo in a borrowed speeder. It would blend in more with the surroundings and provide protection despite its tiny size. Normally they would have used a much bigger craft, but apparently Padme had already called ahead and requested it. But after the way the morning had gone, Obi-Wan was highly suspicious of both the transmission and Anakin's behavior.

"We're coming in for a landing," Anakin said from the cockpit. "Master," he added quickly.

"Good," said a nearly green Obi-Wan. "I hate flying," he muttered to himself. Obi-Wan didn't like to admit it, but the idea of hurtling through space at several hundred miles per hour while doing complex dodges to keep the craft undamaged made him queasy. "You're doing a great job, Anakin. Really, I can't thank you enough." As the plane descended, he began to wonder if coming with Anakin was a big mistake. But when they were finally on solid ground, he was relieved that he was there to keep him in line.

"Master Obi-Wan!" cheered Padme as she approached the small party. "And Anakin, too. I missed you two when I was at the negotiations." She shook hands with the both of them like a true politician, but he could sense something when she smiled at Anakin. It slightly unnerved him. "So, where's the ship? Tell me we're not taking that little speeder."

Anakin frowned. "But the man at the hanger told us you requested a smaller craft." Padme looked confused, and Obi-Wan could tell that something wasn't right. "He said something about it blending in more, and how you didn't want to sacrifice anything bigger. Seeing as you are the most generous senator, we believed you." She blushed slightly at the compliment, but then regained her composure and started to tell them that she had no contact with the hanger workers at all.

"We don't have time," replied Obi-Wan, cutting her off. "My apologies for interrupting, but we need to get back to Naboo before tonight." Obi-Wan climbed into the speeder, sitting towards the back in a makeshift seat. Anakin helped Padme into the seat directly behind the driver's. Anakin finally climbed in front.

"Here we go," muttered Anakin. Obi-Wan gripped the edge of the seat for some stability as the rather shaky craft began to move. "We have liftoff!" cheered Anakin as the little speeder made its way into the sky. Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief, but the feeling was short-lived.

"What are those?" interrogated Padme as she pointed out the back window. About seven smaller crafts were assembling into a formation behind them. The leader of the band of rogue pilots continued to make threatening gestures at their craft. "Ani, they're armed! We either have to try to lose them or fight back," she suggested logically.

"Hold on," said Anakin as the speeder accelerated. Obi-Wan's knuckles went white as he held onto the cushion for dear life. As if the acceleration weren't enough, their pursuers had caught up with them and were now firing shots at the hull. Obi-Wan ducked as a bullet-sized indentation was made in the ceiling above him. "Sorry, Master," apologized Anakin.

"For what?" muttered Obi-Wan.

"For THIS!" yelled Anakin as he skillfully maneuvered the craft in a series of rolls and dodges. Obi-Wan nearly fell out of his seat as the spiraling continued. Anakin stopped the dodges and accelerated again, the speed forcing his master against the back of his chair. After several more minutes of discomfort, Anakin let out a whoop of excitement. "We're here!" Padme smiled, restraining herself from jumping out of her seat. "It's okay, Master, we're coming in for a landing."

"Again?" grumbled Obi-Wan. "Great…"

* * *

The trio disembarked on Naboo, met by a swarm of loyal supporters who had agreed to accompany Padme back to her quarters. Several teenage girls seemed more excited to see Anakin than the senator, but he waved them away with his hand. Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice the impatient glare on Padme's face, which he told himself wasn't jealousy. "Come on, you two," he prompted. "We better get back."

All was proceeding as planned until she stepped out of the shadows. "Good evening, Master Jedi, milady," said the handmaiden obediently. "I hate to disturb you, milady, but I do believe there is a quite urgent matter. I need to see you and Master Skywalker as well." Obi-Wan looked at her suspiciously.

"And I suppose I am not welcome as well?"

"Strict orders," replied the handmaiden. "No more than one Jedi allowed in the senator's quarters. Seems silly, I know, but the chancellor is quite paranoid. He believes that the Jedi often attract unwanted visitors, some who might hurt Senator Amidala and endanger the Republic." Padme's expression was a mass of confusion. Until now, she had never heard of such a law. Still, she allowed Nicola to drag her and Anakin into the stuffy quarters, leaving Obi-Wan to stare after them, then turn away.

But to Padme's surprise, the quarters weren't their destination. The decoy forced them into a closet then locked the door behind all of them. "Sit," she barked, forcing them into two clunky armchairs. Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off early. "Don't even bother talking, because all you say could be used against you in a court of law. And with the evidence I have, you both would be proven guilty of treason and treachery."

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled Padme, standing up. Her eyes narrowed into slits, her hand having gone instinctively to her hip, where under layers of protection her blaster lay concealed. "You dare threaten me? I am the senator of your planet, and you were chosen to defend me with your life. If you ask me, you're the one committing treason."

"Now, let's not get carried away, Senator Amidala. Or should I say, Senator Skywalker," added the decoy in a mocking tone. Padme's face went ghost white, and she pulled out her blaster, aiming it at Nicola's heart. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," she added, forcing the senator's blasting arm down. Anakin gripped the edge of his chair, his face distorted in rage.

"This is wrong," he said through gritted teeth. "You have no right to hold her against your will. I should have known all along that this was all a plot. Just one giant conspiracy. And all this over a simple case of mistaken identity. If it weren't for Obi-Wan's training you would be dead on the floor with my lightsaber in your back." Unmoved by Anakin's speech, Nicola moved forward, eyes laughing at a situation that was not at all funny.

"Oh, I'd bet your _wife _would love to hear how bad you messed up," taunted the handmaiden. "It was quite idiotic to approach me, or the senator, in broad daylight on the streets of Naboo. However, there was no one around, save for me, your humble servant. Apparently, he was so overcome with love that he wasn't above trying to kiss you," she said as she turned to Padme. "Only it wasn't you, it was me. Luckily, I stopped him, and figured out your nasty little secret."

Padme waited a minute for her breathing and heartbeat to return to normal. She then approached the situation logically. "Alright, so you know. Anakin and I are married. We married about a year ago in secret. People like you don't inform us of this knowledge for no reason whatsoever. So name your price. What will it take for you to stay quiet?"

"I hadn't thought of that," said Nicola as she unlocked the door. "I'll get back to you once I've spoken with my master." When she left the room, Padme went to console Anakin, who had his head in his hands.

"I'm an idiot," he muttered. Padme put a hand on his cheek, but drew back sharply when she felt that it was wet. He lifted his head, revealing his own tears. "I'm so sorry. I should never have done that. It's my entire fault, Padme, and now your title and honor are in danger. I still can't believe any true citizen of Naboo would treat you that way."

Padme's voice was soft and soothing. "It's not your fault, Ani," she said, and he smiled at the childhood nickname. "You had no idea. And I'm sure…wait…she must have had a contact. That gives me an idea!" shouted Padme, jumping up and pacing the floor excitedly. "Ani, I think I've found a way to expose her for the traitor she is, and keep our secret. But we'll need a few volunteers…" Padme sat down to think out her plan. Anakin took her hand in his, to ease her mind as well as his own.

* * *

Padme bustled about early the next morning, getting things set for her plan to bring down Nicola. "Anakin," she said, pausing when she saw her husband, "have you made it clear to her that we don't intend to comply with her demands?"

"Yes, milady," said Anakin, with just a hint of tenderness in his voice.

"Good," she said, winking at him. She then turned to the guard of around fifty clone soldiers. "Alright, let's get ready. Nicola will be coming soon. If we want to put an end to the conspiracy to remove Anakin from the Jedi order, we need to act quickly. General," she said, turning to the leader of the western half, "ready your troops in position." He saluted, then turned to give his army their commands. "I myself will assist you in battle. In order for this to work, we need her to believe that we are defenseless." With a few words of encouragement, she was gone and the clones were in position.

The entire room was swarming with hidden droids. There were also the clones and several hundred armed citizens. In addition to the basic troops, about sixteen Jedi masters surrounded the perimeter of the room. Padme took a deep breath, then turned to smile at her husband from her hiding place. Anakin was the only person in the room, and ultimately the only person Nicola would manage to have a formal contact with. As footsteps echoed down the corridor, Padme signaled to the generals and masters, letting them know that their target had arrived.

"Good evening, Nicola," drawled Anakin, his tone sarcastic. The clone strode into full view, and right into the middle of their complex web of hidden soldiers. "I trust you received my message. I refuse to comply with your demands under these preposterous accusations. This is obviously a plot enforced by the Sith, and your master, if I am correct." The handmaiden's eyes narrowed.

"Alright, Jedi," she muttered. "You know my secret. I am the Sith apprentice to Darth Sideous. However, I also know yours. And when I unmask you for the liar you are," she laughed, drawing a blaster and aiming for his heart, "you and all your filthy kind will pay." Padme's muscles twitched uncontrollably. Her feelings for the Padawan fueled the anger building inside her.

"Not yet," said Anakin, drawing his lightsaber. "I know now that if I move, you shoot. But I will not let you endanger the Republic in this manner." Padme held her breath, adrenaline pumping. This was the eloquent speech that's conclusion would signal the attack. "You are a liar and a traitor, and Nicola Riverto of Naboo…"

Padme stood up, revealing herself and raising her blaster. "You're under arrest." The entire clone army rose and aimed their guns at her. The Jedi masters ignited their lightsabers and approached her. Anakin held his own menacingly. At last, Padme stepped out of the shadows and cornered the traitor, blaster aimed always at Nicola. "For treason, attempted blackmail of an esteemed Jedi knight, denial of access to a Jedi master," she added, to Obi-Wan's delight. "Not to mention threats on my life and safety, disrespect to the people of Naboo," she said, her words followed with a roar of approval from the armed citizens. "And I believe that little speech you just made to Anakin qualifies as a confession."

Nicola went pale, but her blaster remained aimed at Anakin's vulnerable chest. "You have no proof. You're lying to clear your own dirty name. And I swear," she added, lowering her voice, "I'll pull this trigger and end the life of the one you hold most dear to you." Padme felt a pang of despair, but put her faith in the Jedi and armed soldiers that surrounded the Sith on all sides.

"You want evidence?" joked Padme. "Obi-Wan? Search her."

"Gladly," smiled the Jedi master. He inspected all of her pockets, until he at last found a secret compartment sewn into her coat lining. "Here," he said, pulling out some yellowing papers, "is what I believe to be a forged document. According to this piece of propaganda, Anakin Skywalker is married to a woman who has been dead for fifty years. Seeing as my Padawan is only twenty-two, the certificate is obviously a fake." Anakin smiled at Padme's genius plan.

"But," protested Nicola, but the odds were against her. With no support for her cause and no will to fight, she lowered her blaster. There was a cheer from the crowd as the clone generals handcuffed the traitor and led her off. The Republic was saved.

* * *

It was after dark, and the crowds had receded, all eager to hear the convicted woman's sentence. All but Anakin and Padme, that was. The two were basking in the glory of their victory, enjoying each other's company for the last time before Anakin's latest assignment.

"Wow," was all Anakin could say. "That was genius, Padme, pure genius." He kissed her softly on the forehead. "I always knew I married a smart one. But I'm still a little confused. How did Obi-Wan come up with the evidence for her arrest?"

"Well," began Padme, a smile forming on her lips, "she had an informant. A shaky youngling who was sent to deliver the fake certificate right to our little traitor. With the evidence on her, there was no way she could change her story. A lot of the plan relied on luck, though. I was counting on her not mentioning me when she confronted you." Padme placed a hand on his shoulder. "You know, the moments when she had her blaster on you were the scariest moments of my life."

But the fear had subsided in them, and the happy couple continued to enjoy themselves, reminiscing about the good ol' days and arguing about who fell in love with who first.

* * *

The hologram cast a bluish glow on Darth Maisolo's face. "Master, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I failed you. I can't believe the bloody senator beat me! I had it all worked out. Something must have just slipped through my fingers. I should have just slit her throat while dressing her, and ended her life then and there. I was her handmaiden for so long. All that time I was close to her. I wish I'd eliminated her."

"Have no shame, my apprentice," replied Darth Sideous. "You have discovered a vital piece of information. Had you killed Padme, you would have sacrificed a pawn in my plot. Anakin is madly in love with her. Something tells me he would do anything for her, even join the Sith. And when the stakes are high," her master concluded, twirling a small ceramic chess piece in his hand, "even a pawn has a role to play."

**The End **

**(A KrazywithaK/Padawan Pyro Production)**


End file.
